reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:The Armed Bastards
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. http://i1116.photobucket.com/albums/k567/The_Armed_Bastards/Posse.jpg About the posse A pack of deadly, armed, fortune seekers, who have journeyed to New Austin in search of unspeakable treasures and hidden gold that is said to be scattered across these lands. They are made up of outlaws, thieves, rebels or members of gangs gone rogue... We are a PlayStation 3 posse, and those who wish to join shall message either Boosh_9603 or Jamminator95, as we run a tight shift all recruits go through a grueling process before passing onto Jamminator95. And we cannot guarantee an entry.... And that ends in a bullet to the kneecaps. We do free roam mostly, going around all the gang hideouts, plundering, starting petty wars with the law whether it be in New Austin or Mexico. As well as a friendly game of Poker or Liars Dice when we can. Alignment To the highest bidder of course... Affiliation We are affiliated unto ourselves. Enemies Other outlaws, or those that withhold the riches we seek... And anyone else who gets in our way or pisses us off. Meet The Sinners Jamminator95 - The foreman of the Seven Deadly Sins. Also acts as the teams tactician and will normally have a way to turn the tide when things start to get ugly.Who's solutions are at the bottom of every bottle , and diplomacy in the barrell of his gun.... Even his own posse members live in fear of his judgement as he's prone to cold blooded murder. Prefers using revolvers, pistols and tomahawks. *Weapon of choice: Schofield Revolver *Other weapons: Tomahawk, Winchester Repeater Cookie7766 - A dumb-fuck little retard who's only existence is to make those he's around want to end it right there and then. A god forsaken creature that is more of a danger to himself than others. * Weapon of choice: His highly corrosive dribble. Mike_The_Drunk - ZOMBIE HOOKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Weapon of choice: Mouldy fanny Boosh-9603 - An advisor to the group who is quickly able to distinguish friend from foe and what needs to be done and how it should be carried out. He is usually the first to shoot in a disagreement as he likes to ensure that his posse has the upper hand in an altercation. He is also a formidable marksman who you do not want to get on the wrong side of. His main skills are in the longer range weapons such as rifles but he is easily able to change his weapons to adapt to the situation that he is in. *Weapon of choice: Cacarno Rifle and Bolt Action Rifle. aspike3 - A member of the group which likes to vary weapons which he uses but mainly sticks tos longer range weapons. He enjoys killing people and will happily kill anyone given the right circumstances. He also is fond with killing his trusty steed when he has finished with it, and yet it still comes back.... like a respawn. This also often ends up in other posse member's mounts being caught in the crossfire and can lead to minor or sometimes even major alterations depending on what happened. And is best known for the abity to fire all 22 rounds from his Evans Repeater in one go.....It's very annoying. *Weapon of choice: Evans Repeater Thetwistedzombie - A member of the Bastards that exiled himself to the merry land of Xbox, leaving his posse with a man down (even though he wasn't much help). Now all members live in hatred of this lost soul, for if he shall return...... All fire is on him. *Weapon of choice: BETRAYAL!!!!!!! Base of Operations Usually, we can be found at the Wreckage of the Serendipity, planning our next raids. But enter with weapons holstered, because any hostility will end in bloodshed. Territory This is on a need-to-know basis; as long as you're not part of 'The Armed Bastards' then you don't need to know. }} Category:Posses